Suki Sugite Kiresou
Suki Sugite Kiresou '''is the ninth song of Pamyu Pamyu Revolution. It is written as a love song to an unknown person. Lyrics '''Hiragana 約束を忘れてるとおもってキミに はやめに メールをするのにもなれたよ 本当にまじめに考えてくれてんの? わかんない おこったふりも通じないキミ はじまりはこんな雨の日 肝心なときにやさしいなんて ずるい スキすぎてキレそう キラキラしなきゃいけないよね はなさないと決めてほしいから キミをドキドキさせるわ ごめんねのキス 以外のキスがほしいんだよ だけどそっけないよね おかしいな ス スキすぎてキレそう I Love You I Love You I Love You I Love You 何も考えてないフリが得意で 驚く顔をさせるのがすきなキミ 何もしてくれないと思った記念日 忘れた素振りみせて こんなプレゼント はじまりはこんな暑い日 肝心なときにやさしいなんて ずるい スキすぎてキレそう キラキラしなきゃダメなんでしょ? かわいいこたちにかこまれて ドキドキしちゃうからって ごめんねのキス 以外のキスがほしいんだよ キミの好みなんてききたくない わたしだけをみてよ I Love You I Love You I Love You I Love You はじまりはこんな雨の日 肝心なときにやさしいなんて ずるい スキすぎてキレそう キラキラしなきゃいけないよね はなさないと決めてほしいから キミをドキドキさせるわ ごめんねのキス 以外のキスがほしいんだよ だけどそっけないよね おかしいな ス スキすぎてキレそう I Love You I Love You I Love You I Love You ... スキすぎてキレそう キレそう キレそう キレそう キレそう キレそう キレそう キレそう スキすぎてキレそう Romaji Yakusoku wo wasureteru to omotte kimi ni Hayame ni MEERU wo suru no ni mo nareta yo Hontou ni majime ni kangaete kurete nno? Wakannai okotta furi mo tsuujinai kimi Hajimari wa konna ame no hi Kanjin na toki ni yasashii nante Zurui sukisugite kiresou Kirakira shinakya ikenai yo ne Hanasanai to kimete hoshii kara Kimi wo dokidoki saseru wa Gomen ne no KISU igai no KISU ga hoshii ndayo Dakedo sokkenai yo ne Okashii na Su sukisugite kiresou I Love You Nanimo kangaetenai furi ga tokui de Odoroku kao wo saseru no ga suki na kimi Nanimo shite kurenai to omotta kinenbi Wasureta soburi misete konna purezento Hajimari wa konna atsui hi Kanjin na toki ni yasashii nante Zurui suki sugite kiresou Kirakira shinakya dame nan desho? Kawaii kotachi ni kakomarete Dokidoki shichau kara tte Gomen ne no kisu igai no kisu ga hoshii ndayo Kimi no konomi nante kikitakunai Watashi dake wo mite yo I Love You English I’m used to texting you ahead of time, Thinking you've forgotten our plans Do you really not think of me seriously? I don’t know, I even pretend to be mad and you don’t get it The beginning was a rainy day like this one Just when I really need you to be, you’re so kind to me It’s so unfair, I like you too much I have to sparkle or it’ll be no use I want you to decide not to leave me So I’m gonna make your heart pound I want you to kiss me, except for 'I’m sorry' kisses But you’re so cold and short with me You’re so strange I l-like you too much I Love You My favorite you is when you make me look surprised With your forte, pretending like you’re not thinking about anything Like the present you gave me after pretending you’d forgotten On the anniversary I thought you didn’t do anything for me The beginning was a hot day like this one Just when I really need you to be, you’re so kind to me It’s so unfair, I just like you too much I have to sparkle or it won’t be any good, will it? Seeing you surrounded with cute girls Is making my heart pound, so I want you to kiss me, except for 'I’m sorry' kisses I don’t want to hear about what you like Just look at me I Love You The beginning was a rainy day like this one Just when I really need you to be, you’re so kind to me It’s so unfair, I like you so much I have to sparkle or it’ll be no use I want you to decide not to leave me So I’m gonna make your heart pound I want you to kiss me, except for 'I’m sorry' kisses But you’re so cold and short with me You’re so strange I l-like you too much I Love You I just like you too much Appears on * Pamyu Pamyu Revolution (2012) Trivia * Suki Sugite Kiresou takes the lead as the longest song on Pamyu Pamyu Revolution, with a length of 5 minutes and 19 seconds. ** Minna no Uta takes a close second with a length of 5 minutes and 3 seconds. Category:Songs Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Songs in Pamyu Pamyu Revolution